Not As Soft As He Looks
by Declaro
Summary: Remus is lusting after one of his best friends, and though he tries to deny it, his feelings run too deep and he attempts to steal the heart of the blackhaired marauder. Oneshot.


Summary: Remus is lusting after one of his best friends, and though he tries to deny it, his feelings run too deep and he attempts to steal the heart of the black-haired marauder. One-shot

**A/N:** I wrote this ages ago, somewhere around Sept., I believe. I'm still rather fond of it, because of the Remus/Moony interaction. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please, point out any mistakes when you find them!

Remus sat in History of Magic class, probably the only person who was paying half-attention. Sirius was doodling shapes with his wand lazily, and James was passing notes to his girlfriend, Lily Evans, who was paying about as much attention as Remus was, save for her occasional writing back to her beau. Peter was looking at Remus for help, as they sat near the back and Peter found it hard to hear. Remus was occasionally whispering the basics of what Professor Binns was speaking about to Peter. Inside Remus's head, a discussion was going on.

_Ask him._ Spoke Moony, Remus's werewolf half.

_No. _Said Remus the boy.

_You know you want to! _Retorted Moony.

_I'm helping Peter right now, I can't ask him now._ Remus replied.

_Just tell Peter to hang on! Write him a note, Gods damn it!_ Moony was starting to get pissed.

_Ergh...just leave me be. _Remus ignored the next part of Moony's speech.

"Remus, you've been silent for five minutes. What's happened?" Peter asked, looking nervous as he did so. Remus looked down at his blonde friend. "Oh, um.."

At lunch.

Remus had managed to explain to Peter about what had happened during HoM. Sirius had just asked Remus for his notes, and Remus, back in his space-case mode, had agreed. "Remus, you never give me your notes. What's wrong?" Sirius looked concerned. Remus and Moony had stopped arguing long enough for them to hear the sound of his voice. "Oh! Sorry.." He took his notes back. "So, the next Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, right?" Sirius asked. James had gone off to sit with Lily, so it was just Remus, Peter, and Sirius. "Yeah, it's this weekend." Peter said in between bites of steak-and-kidney pie. "Well, luckily for the ladies, I am without a date." Sirius smirked and leaned back, falling off the bench as he did so. Remus and Peter laughed, and Remus went to help his friend up. "Alright?" "Yeah, of course." Spoke Sirius, grinning like a little kid who had just gotten a new bike.

_Ask him now damnit! _Moony yelled in his head.

_No, what's the point in getting rejected? _Remus replied.

_Remus John Lupin, I vow to make your life a living hell if you don't ask him! Both of us want him, and you know it!_

_You already make my life a living hell, Moony._

_Only once a month, Remus. I can make sure it lasts longer if you don't ask._

Inner Remus sighed. _I hate you so much._

Moony smirked. _I know you do._

In the dorms.

All four boys were now sitting around their dorm room. Lunch had passed with no real discussion, and Moony had yelled at Remus so loudly during Herbology, Remus had nearly gotten his fingers bitten off by the plant they were working on. Sirius had pulled it away in time. Sirius and Remus were doing their essays on a time period in wizard history Sirius fondly called 'The Snoozer Years', due to the fact Binns could have 75 of the class asleep within 10 minutes of starting. Sirius would poke Remus occasionally, and Moony expressed the urge to bite Sirius's finger if he continued. Remus had begun to ask himself why Moony even bothered being attracted to anyone if he were going to try and rip their fingers off. After an hour passed in relative silence, Peter and James had gone off to sleep, leaving Remus and Sirius as the only waking creatures in the room. Both had, by now, finished their homework and were sitting in silence on Remus's bed.

_ASK. HIM. NOW. _Moony said.

Was all Remus would say.

_Listen, just let me take over for a few minutes...I won't kill him, and you'll be grateful for it later._ Moony said.

_Gods damn you, and gods damn me for agreeing to this. _

_HELL YEAH!_ Moony cheered.

Remus looked over at Sirius, allowing Moony to tell him what to do. "Sirius, you said you don't have a date for Hogsmeade, right?" Remus said, looking at his friend in a more-than-friendly way. Sirius, who had also been in a daze, nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why none of those girls will tell me yes!" Sirius replied, his usual self showing. "Well, maybe you should look at someone besides the girls..." Remus smirked, pinning Sirius to the bed, their faces almost touching. Sirius looked full-on surprised, and his eyes grew to an almost impossible size as Remus kissed him fervently. When they broke away, Remus had taken his body back over and was suddenly very interested in one of the polls of his bed. Sirius opened his mouth several times, trying to speak, but being unable to. He was still in shock. After a long, almost choking silence, Sirius had moved towards Remus and was staring him directly in the eye. "You're right, I think I should look at more than the girls. As a matter of fact, I'm looking at you, Moony." Lips met once more, and for a fleeting second, Remus thought he could hear an _I told you so_ in the voice of Padfoot.

End.


End file.
